My One, My Only, My Life
by Newey
Summary: Kyle is all alone on Valentines Day. He knows what he wants but he just can't have it, or can he? Stan/Kyle Please R


**A/N: After not getting any alerts this morning with Valentines stories I've decided to write one myself. Hope you all enjoy it and happy Valentines Day everyone!**

**My One, My Only, My Life**

I opened my eyes and pulled myself up in the bed. After stretching my arms in the air and letting out a tired yawn I dragged myself from the warmth of my bed for what was going to be yet another lame Valentines Day which would undoubtedly play out as every other had for years; a long, boring day with no one around and nothing to do.

All my friends either had girlfriends or had found dates in time for the big day and no doubt they had all planned on spending this special day with their respective partner.

I walked from my room into the bathroom across the hall, turning the shower on as I entered. I opened the cupboard removing my toothbrush and paste and stared at the fast misting mirror in front of me; I looked a mess, but then who doesn't first thing in the morning?

Last night had been spent with Stan and Kenny at the local bar, I guess a sort of pre-Valentines lads get together. Cartman couldn't make it as he had gone away for the weekend with his new found girlfriend, not that anyone minded his absence, in fact it was actually better that we wasn't there. I didn't have to put up with the usual Jew jokes and both me and Stan had a night free of the usual "you're fags" comments he so loves to annoy us with.

If only Cartman knew the truth, I'd never hear the end of it. I sometimes wonder what would happen if I turned to him and said "That's right fat ass, I have a crush on my super best friend".

Sometimes I think it would be worth it just to see the look on his face although the consequences that would follow would be devastating. Losing Stan to name one and that's the only reason I need to say nothing at all.

He's happily together with the bitch, Wendy Testaburger, not that she's done anything in particular to me it's just she has taken Stan from me and she's keeping him all to herself.

I shook my head placing the toothbrush and paste back into the cupboard and stepped into the hot shower thinking of Stan the whole time.

After finishing in the shower and getting dressed I headed down the stairs towards the kitchen where I could hear mom making breakfast.

"Morning Bubbie, do you want some breakfast?"

She must have used some motherly sense to know I was there as I'm sure I didn't make enough noise for her to hear me over her cooking and she hadn't turned round to see my come into the room.

"Yes please" I answered as I sat at the table, not that it mattered what my answer was as she had already made the assumption that I wanted breakfast and pushed a plate towards me across the table.

I slumped in the chair and sulked as I ate the kosher food mom had made.

"Morning sweetheart" my dad said chirpily as he walked in the room clutching the Valentines card and flowers I'd brought for him to give to mom yesterday. He looked at me and gave me a smile before handing the card and flowers to mom, she seemed suitably pleased with the gift, handed him a plate of breakfast and he left the kitchen no doubt to veg out on the couch watching Sunday morning TV.

The only time any of us could get away with eating a meal in the lounge was if it was a day mom got presents, otherwise it was banned.

Ike idly walked into the Kitchen still in his pyjamas, seems he couldn't even be bothered to get showered or dressed this morning. He's also learned that he can get away with things when presents are being dished out that would normally get him a grilling; smart kid.

I finished breakfast in silence and strolled back up the stairs to my room to find something, anything to entertain myself for the rest of the day.

----------

The day had passed pretty much as expected, sat in my room staring at my computer screen reading some crap for a history project due next week. Only I would spend the day studying when I should be with someone enjoying romantic times together over dinner in some fancy restaurant. _Typical Kyle _I thought as I stared over the final notes on the website.

A bored stretch forced its way through my body and I looked at the clock on my screen which was happily ticking away the minutes and seconds of what has to be the loneliest day of my life.

6:30pm, I groaned. _Dammit, why does the time pass so slowly when you're bored_ as I rubbed my forehead, racking my brains for something to do next a voice shouted up the stairs.

"Kyle, honey. Stan's here to see you" Mom hollered up the stairs.

_Wait, what! Stan is here?_ I thought in confusion and as I turned in my chair Stan practically ran through my bedroom door wearing a huge grin.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I asked. I'm guessing Wendy has chosen the worst day possible to dump Stan once again and break his heart leaving me to put the pieces back together.

He took a seat on my bed and his smile spread wider "Nothing much, just got back from a meal with Wendy and thought I'd come round to see how you were doing"

"Really?" I asked in surprise "and she didn't mind you leaving her so early?" Normally Stan and Wendy would spend the entire day and evening together, this was most unusual.

"Yeah, I umm…kinda told her that I just wanted to be friends with her" His gaze turned to the carpet as he finished the sentence and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

I have to admit the thought of Wendy and Stan breaking up filled me with joy, maybe I'd get my chance now with the guy I feel so much love and affection towards.

"Shit dude, how'd she take it?" I asked, thinking that her reaction to being dumped on Valentines Day was going to be nothing less than some sort of Armageddon.

"She actually took it quite well. To be honest I've known that she wanted to break up for some time. I just wanted to get my own back on her for dumping me all those times before by dumping her on Valentines Day"

"Well, that's great dude!" I couldn't help but show the excitement in my response no matter how hard I tried to hide it. "What are you going to do now?" I asked, my voice taking a slightly worried tone. After all, there's no way Stan was going to ask me out, he's straight for a start.

"Actually, there's someone else. Someone I've wanted to go out with for a while and I know they're interested in me" His body language was showing he was starting to get nervous. He always starts twitching and fidgeting when he's nervous, I'm sure he doesn't actually notice it himself though.

"That's, umm..great dude" I managed to stammer out, feeling the utter disappointment fill me entirely, I almost cried at the thought of losing Stan to another girl when I'd just got my chance. My heart sunk as I asked "Well, who is she?"

"Umm…" was the only response he uttered and silence filled the room.

"Well?" I pushed, Stan didn't seem to want to tell me who this new found love was but as I was about to ask again to his unexplained silence he pulled a red envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

His hand was shaking as he pushed the card into my grasp and I could see he was on the verge of caving in and running into some dark corner to hide from all life's problems.

"Just read it" he said motioning towards the card I now held.

I slowly opened the envelope gently prised the card from the envelope. It was a Valentines card.

My heart began to race and I could feel all the blood rushing to my face as I opened the card and read the inscription inside.

I had to read the writing in the card several times before it actually set in.

_Kyle,_

_We've been through so much together and I can't live without you_

_You are my one, my only, my life_

_Please be mine._

_Stan x_

I turned to look at him; he had tears running down his now pale face.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked as tears started running down my face too. He really couldn't have known all this time that I liked him, could he?

He looked up at me and jumped up off the bed, his smile returning. "Yes, I mean it! Does that mean, you'll go out with me?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course Stan, I love you, I always have and I always will!"

He ran towards me and we hugged each other so tight that I had to wonder if I could actually breathe; my mind was too filled with emotion to tell.

"That's great! Get your coat. I have a table booked at a restaurant for us" He said letting go of me and walking towards the door.

I couldn't get the shit eating grin to leave my lips as I grabbed my coat and walked out of my room with my boyfriend at my side.

"Stan" I said and he turned to look at me. "Happy Valentines Day dude"

He smiled and took my hand in his as we walked down the stairs and out the front door to his car.

The End

**I hope you all liked it! And don't forget a review doesn't hurt you know! ;)**


End file.
